I fell in Love with a Stripper American Woman
by IGlompedYourMangaAnime
Summary: Very different twist for the story, but it's very hot, and a little short, M for a reason people! American Woman by Lenny Kravitz, is my inspration for this story, sorta Songfic, ya listen to music while ready, but no lyrics


I fell in Love with a Stripper

Chapter 1; American Woman

**A/N** I'm most likely gonna get killed for this, but this story is about Rephaim and Stevie Rae, Stevie Rae is a Stripper, at a club called 'Night Rose' her stage name is 'Cowgirl' and the first song she dances to for Rephaim is 'American Woman' by Lenny Kravitz, Rephaim watches her and you know the rest, by the way, the song 'I fell in love with a Stripper' Is not in, or about this fiction, all country or rock songs, no pop or rap, I promise you! Anyhoo, I'm in the middle of the new House of Night book, and loving it! But I was listening to American Woman, and began brain storming, and this is what I came up with... Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own the Characters, Songs, or any likeness to the Actual story, just for entertainment purposes, **

**Please listen to 'American Woman' by Lenny Kravitz will reading this fic, That way it'll be cooler!**

**Enjoy**

**(RPOV)**

Me and my Brothers walked into the club, looking around at all the women, my younger brother, Nisroc, was staring open-mouthed at a beautiful Brunnett, in a School girl costume. I smiled at him slightly, and nudged him, "Go talk to her, I think she likes you." I said, when the girl gave him a 'come hither' look, he nodded, and walked over to her, I turned to my brothers, to find they had dispersed, I shook my head. "Rephaim!" I heard my Father call me, I walked over to him, sitting down next to him, "Yes Father?" I asked, looking at him, he was sitting back, pointing at the stage, smirking, "Happy Birthday, Son." He smiled, standing up, and walking over to a different table, with Nirsoc.

I frowned, and looked up, just when music began playing, "Introducing a Legend here at Night Rose, You know her, you love her, Gentlemen, please put your hands together for The Cowgirl!" He said, as 'American Woman' Blared through the Speakers. A Beautiful Dark Blonde hair, walked out onto the stage, She was wearing a pair of Dasie Dukes, a white twist tie belly shirt, that exposed most of her stomach, but not very much of her cleavage, a Tan Cowboy hat, and matching cowboy hat. I whistled softly, while most men were hooting and Howling. She looked me in the eye and smiled, walking forward, she grabbed the pole, and threw her right leg over it. She licked her lips, and spun around on the pole, she raised her leg higher on the pole, and grabbed the pole with both her hands, and bent backwards, her hat fell off, and her curly blonde locks fell, down her back, she left the pole and walked forward, standing at the front of the stage, she began swaying her hips, putting her hands in her hair, she began swaying her hips to the music. Other men began throwing money on the stage, "Now one of you lucky guys gets Cowgirl, for the rest of the night!" Said, she smiled and walked right at me, climbing onto my lap, she gave me a light kiss on the lips, she placed her hands on my chest, and kissed my neck, I lifted my head to give her more room, I put my arm around her waist, placing my hand just above her rear, noticing a raven tattoo above the hem of her shorts. I smiled at this, she then grounded herself against my groin, I hissed slightly, and closed my eyes slightly.

Looking up at her, as she began undoing the buttons on her shirt, I grabbed her hands, "Why don't we take this somewhere more privite." She asked, grinding herself against me, "Yes." I hissed, she smirked, and took my hand, leading me towards a set of stairs, I looked behind me, at the proud eyes of my father, and the happy ones of my brothers. I nodded to them, before I followed her upstairs.

She took me to a privite room, on the 2nd floor, I smiled and sat on one of the couches in front of a stripper's pole, and stage. She smiled, and walked over to the pole, "If ya want to play, ya gotta pay, hon." She said, leaning against the pole, I growled, and tackled her onto one of the couches, I grounded into her, "Ah!" She moaned, "I do not think you should be telling ME what to do, woman." I hissed, and grounded into her untill it physically began hurting her. "Please sir, I'm Sorry!" She whispered, looking at me with those huge doe eyes. I looked at her, and kissed her throat, "Your Forgiven, now tell me something." I said, taking my jacket off, She looked truely curious, "Anything." She whispered, I looked at her with lust-filled eyes, "Is this your first time?" I hissed, my eyes taking a marroon red color.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Please sir, This isn't a whore-house, I-I-I can't!" She whispered, tears begining to leak from her eyes, "Have mercy!" She begged quietly, I looked at her for a minute, "Are you a Virgin?" I asked her, She looked at me, and nodded. I sighed, "I'll be gentle with you, I promise." I whispered, she still looked afraid, but this time, more anger filled her eyes, "No! I'm saving myself for someone..." She whispered, I growled, and ripped off her top, "I'm sorry, truely very sorry, but,-" I leaned down, putting my mouth near one of her mounds, "Your just to tempting." Ifinished, taking one of her nipples in my mouth, I gently licked, nipped, and played with the bud, Hearing her moan, and cry out, "Please, stop!" She cried, I looked at her, eye-to-eye, her eyes softened, "Please, Please stop!" She begged, looking into my eyes, I frowned, I ran my hand flat against her stomach, "No." I whispered, kissing her, softly and gently, I began ridding her of her shorts, when she started crying, "Please don't do this!" She begged, I looked at her, pain filling my eyes, I then got angry, and ripped off her underwear, I unzipped my pants, and thrusted into her.

She screamed, I roughly kissed her, keeping her quiet. I thrusted into her, slowly, and gently, she actually began moaning, and crying out, "Say my name." I hissed, getting close, "Umm!" She cried, Confused, "Rephaim." I whispered in her ear, She nodded, and moaned. I went faster and harder, She began screaming, "Rephaim!" She Screamed as she came, I growled out and soon joined her.

We both calapsed, panting, I nuzzled her, and pulled out of her, I held my weight off of her, and smiled at her, she looked up at me, and blushed, "That was amazing...?" I said, quizically, She smiled, "Stevie Rae." She said, wrapping her arms, around me, I smiled, and kissed her,

I then looked at her ripped and torn clothes, "Um.. I'm Sorry about thoughs." I said, handing her my jacket, she smiled, and put it on. "Thank ya." She said, trying to walk off, "I want you to meet somebody..." I muttered, she smiled and nodded.

We both walked down the stairs, She blushed at all the hoots and cat-calls she got, I glared at each man, who were to drunk to notice a threat, I sighed and walked over to the table my Father and Brothers, She hid behind me, looking even more embarresed. My Father smiled, and walked over to us, "Rephaim, who is this, absolutely Beautiful Creature?" My Father asked, taking Stevie Rae into his arms. He tilted her head up to look at him, "What's your name, my dear?" He asked her, she blushed and looked at me, I nodded, She looked back at him, "Stevie Rae, sir." She whispered, looking like she was about to faint. My Father looked at me, and I nodded, he smiled at her, and gave her a light kiss on the lips, He then sat her down next to Nirsoc, He sat in the middle between everyone. I sat next to him, watching Nirsoc, he looked at me and I nodded, He turned her to face him, "I am Rephaim's brother, Nirsoc, It's a pleasure to meet you, Stevie Rae." He whispered, then he gave her a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. She blushed, and returned his kiss, she broke it, and then blushed, "What a loving family you all are..." She whispered to My Father, who just smiled, "Well thank you very much, Ms. Stevie Rae." He said cheerfully, petting the side in between me and him, I watched as she nervously sat between us, he smiled at her, and I gave her a kiss, she then yawned, but covered her mouth very embarresedly, I smiled, as did the rest of them, "Your tired, it is very late, you should goto bed." My Father said, nodding to the staircase, She nodded, and got up, walking towards to the staircase, I followed after her, and layed her into one of the spare bedrooms, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and fell asleep with her, in my arms.

**If ya want more, just ask, I know it's way not normal, If ya want more, all ya have todo is ask, This is a one-shot, by the way**


End file.
